godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Predictions and Revelations
Deletion this whole artical is speculation,speculation dosn't belong on a wikiUser:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 1) that's only on real articles. You can make separate articles that deal with speculation. At least that was the rule on a few different wikis. 2) This article is about what the God of War games have as being predictions of future games within them, such as when Kratos is looking at the murals in Pandora's Temple. The Development team said that they had a whole storyline planned out from the very beginning of God of War I, but they just wanted to see how the first game would do before they made any others. So no, the article stays. :) Lying Memories 02:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) the point of a wiki is to provied real facts, not speculation, even pages dedicated to speculationUser:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 04:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) yes, and the fact of the matter is that the development team has stated that they already had a storyline planned out, which is why this page exists. It isn't speculation, though the page should be rephrased to saying "Predictions Provided Within the God of War Series". Lying Memories 06:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree it should stay, but frankly it's a mess as of the moment I'm typing this (4-2-2010). Also, the God of War III ending spoiler at the bottom of the page seemed totally unnecessary to me, so I've removed it. The "Let there be light" passage's presence in the GoW3 section seems dubious, but I'm unsure as to if it's supposed to be in reference to the image beside it or what. The Christian bible isn't a regular read of mine. Ghost Leader 02:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) meh let's leave the bible passage there for the time being. It could've been the developer's little easter egg idea to release it then, maybe as an idea for the future of the series. It could be in reference to the image I guess, because the lines in the passage do kinda reflect on the picture of Kratos overlooking the chaotic world. At the very least it should stay on the article as trivia. Also, I agree the article is a mess, so a fixing is definitely in order. Lying Memories 02:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Religion (?) Hmm... "(...) he can be seen as the catalyst to the age of man and Christianity" I got the part about the "age of man". But what about the Christianity? You know that the Greek Mythology has nearly no similiar points with any modern religions, that Judaism is the first monotheistic religion in the world and Christianity began as a sect of Judaism, right? Muslims, Jews and even atheists (like myself) play this game too you know. I mean, what the hell is chaos that Kratos brought has anything to do with Christianity? 12:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Christianity will be brought forth from the chaos that Kratos started. And how do you know or even predict that? I mean how can you link the chaos that Kratos started with Christianity. It doesn't make any sense. 12:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Not to give any pig spoilers but in the God of War series being written after God of War 3 Kratos brings the plagues of Egpyt and in a Mural is seen with his Icarus Wings Dipped in Blood. Rise of Christianity Aren't there surviving gods? What happened to them? Maybe one of them produce an offspring that is later known as Jesus. It would make an interesting story: one god, amongst a few, hoarding power via monotheism. Side-note: I don't see why the remaining gods can't recreate the pantheon. Turn a few worthy mortals into gods, like they did with Kratos. 10:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Logan